


I Bust The Windows Out Your Car

by slenderman8u2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor's revenge, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Glee References, Hazbin Crew, I Bust The Window Out Your Car, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is a Brat (Hazbin Hotel), taking a walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderman8u2/pseuds/slenderman8u2
Summary: Inspired by Glee, when Mercedes sings "Bust Your Windows".Alastor encounters an old ex of his when the Hazbin crew take a stroll around the city.Although all seemed well, sometimes exes still find some damage to cause.Both of them, find something to destroy in one another.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	I Bust The Windows Out Your Car

The Hazbin crew were on an adventure again. Every evening- or whenever they could-, the employees and patron would take a stroll around Hell’s city to promote the hotel. Sometimes they stopped by the stores, other times they made their appearance at various parks. Occasionally Alastor made a stop at his tower if they crossed it, and Angel visiting Cherri whenever he could. 

They were relaxing on the most part, and the reason was quite simple. 

The Radio Demon was all for the long hike around Pentagram city despite traveling places or working all day, as long as he gained the opportunity to watch the fear spread on every demon’s face when he walked past, he utilized the moment to regain the power and energy he lost throughout the day. 

Nifty was ready to follow Alastor wherever he went like an obedient puppy, while Husk was the complete opposite. Drunk, stumbling, but drunk Husk was better than sober Husk; as he seemed to be more joyful under the influence of alcohol. Whether it be because he loses his common sense, or if it makes his evening exciting overall, it made the princess smile.

Speaking about the princess, the idea was hers entirely. Vaggie felt opposed towards it initially, before deciding that nothing bad could possibly happen under Charlie’s watch. After all, to be working alongside Lucifer’s daughter was a threat always in mind. The two would scold the rest, laugh together, swing their arms back and forth while sneaking a passionate kiss, or two. 

Angel felt compelled to tease them for it, of course. With his flirtatious nature towards Husk and the innuendos which gave Alastor an almighty headache, he decided to bother the demons they walked past along the way or text on his phone. At times he would call an acquaintance of his, and other times somebody called him. 

A moth, in particular… 

To their utmost inconvenience, they stumbled upon the three V’s of the city. Alastor didn’t care much for the two, as only his deer eyes zoned in on the illuminating television screen. 

“Look who it is, Val. The infamous Radio Demon, come to overthrow us” Vox challenged. 

Valentino couldn’t care less. He was too focused on curling an arm around Angel’s waist, which the spider was unaware the moth could be so fast to be by his side. Husk and Vaggie were very much tempted to intervene, until Charlie reasoned there was no reason to. “This is strange… It’s nice to meet you all again!” The princess cheered. 

“To what I owe you the pleasure?” Alastor asked, deciding his word choice was not the best. He was met with Vox standing a metre away from him, the two glaring into each others eyes and grinning wider than the other, until the abnormal eerie grin Alastor wore on a daily basis overruled Vox’s deceasing one. 

Vox snorted. “That ass for one. Y’know, Bambi… I’ve been thinking a lot ‘bout ya~”

“For the day I dismember that device off your body? How delightful!” Alastor played.

“Baby, you can take my device anywhere,” the deer faltered slightly, feeling a shiver run down his spine noticeably. Vox licked his virtual lips. “Excited?”

Alastor laughed, shoving Vox back so there were at least 2 metres standing between them. “Darling, why would I feel excited over old news? All hat and no cattle!” 

Vox frowned, taking a few dangerous steps forward before an arm tugged his sleeve behind him. “What?”

There stood Velvet, growling at her friend’s childish behavior. “Leave ‘em be, we gotta go to Hellbucks!” She pestered, ignoring the threat in front of her that started to tense his grip around his microphone. It didn’t take much to notice a familiar face in the back, making the Overlord zip past Alastor to greet Niffty with a whole new persona. 

Although it wasn’t recognizable before, now Alastor could piece together the situation clearly. The Overlords arrived in one of Vox’s cars, rather than Valentino’s typical limos. Matte black, tinted windows, and an electric blue glow glowing beneath the vehicle. 

The Radio Demon chuckled, earning an aggravated expression from Vox. “What’cha laughing at, huh?”

“Oh dear, this thing is no trashier than you!” An audience’s laughter came out of his microphone in addition to his own. 

The two were now standing alone, feeling the battle ignite in the air around them. Charlie and Vaggie were occupied with Valentino, who started to argue against Husk and his overprotective nature. Nifty was gossiping to Velvet about all sorts, but made sure to not reveal crucial details that would lead to their demise. It left the rivalry between Vox and Alastor to spark, and Angel was watching the two from beside Valentino wearily. 

“Um… Guys?” Angel tried to warn the others, only they were too distracted by the rambling pimp. 

Their conversation escalated dramatically. One moment they were discussing technology differences, and then the next they debated about fast food. 

Now? The ex-partners were now arguing.

“Listen, I know you miss me Al, but I’ve moved on!” Vox threw his arms up into the air while he explained, huffing and pouting to the disapproval coming from Alastor.

Alastor cackled. “Miss you? I missed the gunshot to your head, what a shame…” He sarcastically said, grinning all the wider. 

“Oh really? I still remember us being in that room together-”

“-Don’t you start this nonsense again” Alastor rolled his eyes, looking away with all intention to neglect Vox until the demon grasped his wrist and swiveled him back around. 

“You loved me that night, and I loved you for sure. We kissed, I gave ya all you wanted that night while I had to put up with your virgin ass!” Vox watched the deer grow flustered, before revealing a smirk spelling ‘revenge’. “But now I have a sweetheart of my own, who doesn't complain about what I do every fuckin’ day and doesn’t put me down for being a fast food lovin’ guy!” 

Alastor laughed again, adjusting the collar on his jacket. “I ought to catch up on the news these days. You fell in love with a pimp? My dear, demons like Valentino don’t care a wit about your hobbies, preferences, your needs… They just want your money!” 

“Like your ma did?”

The Radio Demon screeched with static as the world stopped around him. 

_ “Excuse me?” _

“You heard me, doll. Ain’t that all she wanted? Married some rich white guy to get off the streets, then she had you to do the bills. Right?” Vox was now treading on very thin ice. 

Alastor couldn’t drop his grin just yet, but was keen on doing so. To mention his mother so carelessly made his blood boil, curl, manifest the irresistable temptation to murder his enemy right there. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, cher.” Alastor’s grip tightened on his microphone stand, all the while Angel helplessly watched the Overlord crumble under Vox’s harsh words.

The spider gulped hard. “Hey, Charles?” He tried to catch her attention, but was met with failure once more when the princess stepped up to the plate, arguing against Valentino about Angel’s rights and needs. 

“Oh, but I do” Vox started up, moving closer towards the demon as he caressed Alastor’s face gently. “You poor thing… You didn’t deserve what happened that night, believe me I feel kinda bad ‘bout it. Hiding a corpse and then all of a sudden, a pack of dogs and a hunter starts chasin’ ya. You get to the river, you take a left and a right and then bam, shot right through the arm…”

“ _ I’m warning you, Vox. Quiet…” _

Vox grinned, ignoring the warning that was issued for a good purpose. “You fell, the hunter came back to ya. Didn’t even get revenge on the fucker who set the dogs on ya.”

_ “Vox.” _

“Your papa was too mean to ya, watching as they-”

_ Crash. _

All heads turned around sharply to notice the quarrel happening behind them. Like a choir, they all gasped at different levels, some covering their mouths to refrain from bursting out with laughter. 

Vox’s car, once an immaculate, expensive modern car designed specifically by Vox himself, now had his windshield impaled by the Radio Demon’s microphone stand. Alastor turned back to Vox and beamed at him with a dark smile, finding joy in Vox’s stunned expression. 

Glass had shattered everywhere, more shards falling onto the rubble when Alastor used his abilities to float the microphone back into his grasp. “Be careful of the guy you mess with, Vox” chuckled the Overlord. “Questions?”

Vox gritted his virtual teeth together as his fists curled into a ball, nails digging into his palms. “You-”

“I’m not finished, you pile of old retired shit!” Swore the deer demon, as he circled the car smashing out every window he could see. Vox continued to gawk, while everybody else started giggling to themselves quietly, the uncontrollable laughter seeping through.

Valentino finally spoke up. “You pissed off the wrong bitch, Voxy” he laughed, nudging Velvet as he mocked Vox also. 

“Al swore. Ay, why can’t I do that shit!?” Angel threw hands at Vaggie, who was still in utter shock to Alastor’s actions and words. 

“Amen…” She grinned, her eyes slowly widening to a new bright idea. “Hey Al!” 

Alastor turned to her with a satisfied look on his face, full of revenge and the sass he wanted to unleash for his whole afterlife. 

“You forgot the tires!” Vaggie snickered as Charlie laughed on her shoulder.

Vox started to panic, very visibly. “Hey hey, don’t you fucking dare Alastor!” 

“I dare!” Called out Niffty. While Vox turned around to avoid the sight of his vandalized car, Alastor popped the tires with his nails, chuckling darkly as the car lowered down from the lack of support. 

To mention one’s mother was a law broken in Alastor’s world. It was taboo to discuss matters in one’s past life once making it to Hell, for that life is behind everyone and a new one begins. However, it was far more illegal to mention a loved relevant to your ex partner.

Vox’s car ceased to exist. It was engulfed by the tentacles sprouted out through the hellish grounds, coiling around every single piece it held together before it was demolished into the concrete below. 

Alastor then reunited with the Hazbin crew, swinging his microphone around before gesturing for them to proceed their walk. “After you, princess” he couldn’t stop grinning, the tapping of his hooves against the ground adding more sass to his nature. 

Before he turned around, the flick of his cape behind him and posing with his microphone, full attitude and ex-energy surrounding him and his Voodoo symbols. 

_ “I bust the windows out your car~” _

* * *

Silence. 

Vox was silent. His hands covering his virtual screen that was too big to hide his disappointed stare; staring distantly off into the ground. He slumped, looked around, sighing while he watched his money vanish from his pocket. One of his most expensive cars too…

The two other V’s peeked at his face, one giggling still and the other trying to accommodate his boyfriend. But he found himself turning around again to laugh aloud, bending over and gasping for air.

“So… Uber?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was an idea that popped up in my head, so I had to write it down and post it. 
> 
> From Glee's song, "Bust Your Windows", make sure to check it out and listen to it while reading this. 
> 
> Make sure to check my other fanfics! Some will be continued chapters, but I may also make snip-bits like these from time to time. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
